The technology disclosed here generally relates to photography, and more particularly, to a camera with user identification.
Modern cameras, including photographic cameras, are available with a wider variety of adjustable features than ever before. While these controls provide photographers with enhanced flexibility, they can also present a bewildering set of choices for novice users. For example, conventional film cameras offer a plethora of settings choices, including manual, automatic, and semi-automatic exposure modes; manual, automatic, macro, infinity, and locked focus modes; wide-angle and zoom magnification modes; shutter-preferred, aperture-preferred, automatic and manual exposure modes; automatic, fill and red-eye reduction flash modes; single, continuous, and timed shutter control modes; date and time imprinting modes, and many others. Digital cameras often utilize many of these same controls, and more, such as light balance, audio recording, print formatting, optical zoom, resolution, and other controls. While it is difficult for a single user to manage all of these settings, the problem of settings management becomes even more complex when the camera is shared by multiple users.
These and other drawbacks of conventional technology are addressed here by providing a camera comprising a memory for storing at least one camera setting for each of at least one user, a user identification sensor for identifying at least one of the at least one user of the camera, and a processor for controlling the camera according to the stored at least one camera setting in response to a signal from the sensor. Another possible embodiment is camera that comprises means for identifying at least one user of the camera, and means for automatically controlling the camera according to the identification of the user. Another possible embodiment of the invention includes a method of receiving a user identification and controlling the camera according to the received user identification. A further possible embodiment of the invention is a computer-readable medium for use with a camera, comprising logic for identifying at least one user of the camera and logic for controlling the camera according to the identification of the user.